Revenge is sweet
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: Hinata has some big troubles in her village. Yet two saviors come for her and help her in her biggest wish, death for all Konohagakure.rated M for precaution and a little bit of blood.


**Konoha is on fire…** she said and laughed, she laughed as she didn't in a long time. She then turned around to see three people, Sakura, Naruto and her own cousin, Neji. They were there lying on the floor in a pool of blood. The only survivors in Konoha, but not for long. She did it on purpose, stab them were it hurts but that wouldn't allow a quick nor painless death. They saw her with shame and fear in their eyes, she loved that look. She absolutely adored that look, the look that was worth killing absolutely everyone in Konoha, the look she dreamt of all the time after the incident. It happened long ago…

_Flashback_

Hyuuga Hinata was in her room, brushing her now long hair. Her white eyes were looking at the mirror. She had changed, she had become much more strong than most of the female, high ranked, kunoichis in the village, she became more confident so she changed her style of clothes, now wearing skirts and blouses adjusted to her body but old habits die hard so she still would wear a hooded-jacket. She came out of her room towards the living room and she saw absolutely every member from her family watching her… she lowered her head and continued her own way.

-'Otoo-san…' she said shocked by the scary look in her father's eyes.

-'Hinata… I…We… the Hyuuga family decided you are no longer a member of this family… you will have two weeks to leave from the Hyuuga compound' and with that he left, with that cold look, then he left towards Neji, who, with one look showed her hatred. She knew it would happen soon, she was sure of it… well that cold look meant something. She just let one tear fall and went upstairs. Five hours later she had all of her belongings ready to leave. She went downstairs, towards the entrance and opened the door. She rushed out and went towards the training fields.

She reached the field by jumping on the ceilings and she walked towards the only sakura tree in the field and placed a candle on the floor.

-'Oka-san… sorry… I-I' she stuttered… something she didn't do since a long time ago.

'Who are you talking to?' a voice came from above her. She raised her head and saw a silhouette sitting on the third branch of the tree, holding a flower.

-'Who are you? Show yourself!' she said getting worked up for showing a side she didn't show in a long time.

-'Easy now, I won't hurt you… Hinata-chan' she shocked when she heard her name, it rang in her head non stop. She felt light, weird as if she was hypnotized yet she was conscious.

-'Want to see something fun?' she listened ' go towards the second field, 100 metres away from here, I will watch you from the trees' she wanted to stop moving, to stay there and attack the man talking yet her body moved by itself.

She reached the field and still she felt his eyes watching her. She heard moans and gasps coming from the field, she couldn't help but peek and there she saw him, her boyfriend, Naruto, pleasuring Sakura. She came out from the trees and yelled…

'-NARUTO!!! Who is she?!' he gave a cold glare at her and continued kissing the girl. Then Hinata could see who, he was kissing, it was the only pink-haired kunoichi in the village, Haruno Sakura. She looked at Hinata and looked at Naruto again kissing him, trying to make her jealous. That was it. She wasn't going to accept more humiliation from anyone else,

-'Sakura, Naruto, sayonara. Tell Tsunade-sama about me, that I left…' she couldn't finish the sentence when he jumped down from the tree, glaring at the two lovers.

-'That she left with me!' he yelled. Sakura and Naruto released each other and looked at each other looking back at the guy that now held Hinata. He had his eyes red and three pupils going round and round, his shoulder length hair, moving sexily with the wind. Hinata stood there with her eyes in shock… "Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke" she thought "no… he looks a lot like him but he is not Uchiha-san" then someone else jumped down from the tree. 'Naruto, Sakura, long time no see. So still dumb like always, aren't you Naruto? Leaving this beautiful lady, to be with that… whore? Hinata-chan say bye to your boyfriend' now this guy was the real Sasuke meaning the other one was "UCHIHA ITACHI?!!" she thought, panicking in the inside, in the outside she was cool. Sasuke turned her head towards his and pressed his lips against the valquerie beside him. Yeah they had followed her, they saw the massacre she always made, that's why she had the really tough missions.

-'Naruto-kun? No wonder Sasuke told me about your tastes… I thought you would stay with Hinata-chan, that's why I sent her here, so she would see you two, I hate when beautiful ladies are tricked' he said taking Hinata from Sasuke arms. Then the two lovers returned to reality and Sakura was the first in speaking

-'Sasuke-kun, why her? Why do you kiss her?? Why her? Why not me? I was always there for you, she never was, why her?'

-'Because she is a lady, not a slut like you' then he turned around grabbing Hinata's arm ready to leave when he heard Naruto speaking

-'Sasuke?! Leave my girlfriend alone, Hinata, move aside!' he said making a Kage Bunshin to start his Rasengan.

'Hinata, tell him that you don't want to see him anymore, remember he cheated on you' Itachi moved and turned Hinata delicately towards Naruto

-'They are right 'HONEY' I don't want to see your promiscuous face ever again in my life until the day I get revenge on this whole village, and I swear…' she disappeared and appeared beside Naruto, her breath so close to him that he felt it ' You, Sakura and Neji won't have an easy way out, it will be painful and slow since you three have to see how I kill everyone here with my own hands'

_End of flash back_

'**You know you three should feel bad about this because they all died because of you three. At least answer me something Sakura, was the make-out good, that day?' **They stayed quiet **'What's the matter guys? Cat's got your tongue?'**

'**Hinata why doing this? This is your home isn't it? **

**No, It's not, I have been chased by this same village for eight long years and besides that you could say You three were a torture so death suits you well.' **

'**Hinata, lets go' **itachi said reaching out his had towards his fair maidens hand.

'**wait let me finish them off.' **She got up from the hill and grabbed the katana Sasuke handed her, **See you three in hell, or not** she cut their heads off, fascinated by the smell of blood and the red ruby liquid running down her slim and pale fingers.

'**Revenge is sweet, ohh so sweet'**


End file.
